godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Roinelll/God Eater Next - Volume 1 - Segment 13
<< Previous Segment ---- = G. E. N. - 1 - 13 = The hooded girl stepped out of the incapacitated Instructors room and almost in that very moment her phone ringed. However this time the incoming call was from someone she didn't want to talk to. Albeit reluctantly, C did took out the phone to answer in the end. -So Devil, you've finally made your move?- The man on the other side of the line didn't announce that she made him wait for more than 4 minutes. "Overseer. I've yet to make an actual move, what pleasure do I owe this call?" Although they didn't meet yet face to face, somehow this person made the hooded girl start to sweat. Considering the knowledge of hers about this man, it wasn't a wonder. Nothing escaped his sight, and that was somehow irritating for the girl. -You don't seem like you're not going to do anything, isn't your time running short?- A slight chuckle could be heard on the other end of the line, while she was grimly reminded she had to make haste. "It might be, are you going to stop me now?" C clenched her teeth, withholding a snarky remark. -No. At least until you don't stray off your path we agreed on.- Once again the man reminded the hooded girl on something she didn't want to dwell too long. "Tell me something, Overseer. Do you know a better way?" Chotte wavered, she knew her goal must lead through much suffering. However given the time and resources she possessed, she still couldn't figure out a better way. "Damn it... Why the hell is tha--" She wanted to swear as the man instead hung up on her, however before she could say something fiery C met once again with the person from the lower levels. "Who are you? And what are you doing here?" This time she was able to identify the stout man as the Director of the branch, he was with a hand holding his temple and she knew it was due to her earlier work of scaring that man into forgetting her existence. "Not again... Look Dumont. I have no time with idle banter. I'm going to move into one of the rooms on the lowest level." Her head dropped as she sighed, turning away from the annoying person and for a moment stopped thinking about her next course of action. "Good one. You'll be moving into a cell more likely." The director smirked and laughed sarcastically. "You know what, I'll be even helping you in your attempt of overthrowing Fenrir." C knew of such bold and foolish ambition this man had and was also in possession of such a thing. Actually the knowledge this man seeked could easily crumble Fenrir as it is should it become a knowledge wide spread across the world. However the Director just stared at her, unable to really respond to her claim. "Listen here retard. You have no idea who you are dealing with! I'm going to ask this once again only, will you accept my help for FREE in order to take over Fenrir or not?" Losing her patience the Hooded girl suddenly grabbed the stout man by his collar and pulled close to her. Her agigation means that the patterns under the hood flared up once again, sending frightful waves over his captive. Not that she cared about it in the slightest. "What do you mean for free?" Trying to focus on something else than the fear that coursed now through the Director, just like grasping at the last straws he asked a question albeit foolishly. "I would charge for such information 750.000.000 Fc." She smirked, it was one of her more grim ones and the pattern under the hood intensified also. "You... What?!" Baffled by the amount of credit she would have required without even acknowledging it he asked it foolishly. "Okay, free chance jumped. Now you'll ha--" Once again C sighed, she was really going to have this moron do away with such valuable information. "Hold on! I'll have you thrown into a cell for such accusation!" Wriggling free of the grasp, Dumont shouted angrily at her. He was still unwilling to believe such a thing she had said, and very much confused after all those reveals. "Retard, are you? But you know, I can use such a buffoon as yourself even if only as a distraction. Do you even realize what you are doing is futile? Humanity has already lost, YOU can never achieve the state of what you idiots are yearning for if you continue along this road. Not as long there are leeches just like you everywhere! You need to be purged, just like the rest of this vermin infested Era." Once again the hooded girl reached after him, this time grabbing the Director by his throat. The crimson light emanating from under her hood was sickening and paralyzing at the same time for the stout man. "H-Hey?! You can't do that to me!!" Dumont tried to escape this time also fearful in the changes that went through his captor, but nothing happened it didn't matter how hard he struggled. C was holding him with an iron grip. "Just shup up, will you?! Why don't you try to open your eyes, trash. Or better yet, le me reveal to you the harsh truth." Slightly irritated the hooded girl reached with her free hand towards the sheet that was cowering her upper part of the face and removed it. The stout man shrieked in angst as something tucked at his mind, recalling an event where they've met previously albeit briefely. His scream would have echoed across the whole level should have the girl not covered the mouth with her hand and hold it there while he passed out. She wanted to use him as a diversion anyways, even if she were to get paid in return or not. And that she will do, even if she has to break that mind of this useless baggage in the process. Before she could start with the procedure her phone ringed once again, with that sound she associated always being ominous as it was connected to the Overseer. -A strange opening move.- That's all she has gotten as a reply once she accepted the call. Which slighly frustrated Chotte, after all Hole was lacking in security on many levels especially concerning cameras. "You're the strange one." She barked back into the phone, venting some of her frustration in the process -Devil. Remember our deal.- The line went dead after the grim reminder. "That guy drives me CRAZY!! ... Why am I talking to myself?" In her irritation she kicked the unconscious body by her feet, and sighed. No use of getting worked up over such small things. With that in mind, C started to prepare the victim for later use. --- As the trio turned to enter Hole the sound of another helicopter approaching could be heard, but even before it could have landed it's door slammed open with a loud bang. "JACK!!" Someone had thrown itself from the opened door, from a height that would have even possibly killed a regular God Eater should they fall down. And that very someone crashed into the person just briefely named, making both of them fall to the ground and sustaining injuries to various levels. "Would you be kind and introduce her to us?" Surprised by the action of the female that performed such a daredevil act the one to speak up first was Max. He was looking at a fiery woman, both in clothing and hair. She was wearing a crimson red suit with passing slacks and similarly her hair was a waistlong crimson color. The eyes on the other hand shone with a grey intense color as she latched onto the struggling former God Eater. "I'm the wife o--" Taking initiative the woman turned her head towards the elder with a smile. "NO!! YOU'RE NOT CHIT!!" She shuddered as the Instructor bellowed almost right into her ear, shattering her introduction ferociously. "But J--" The fiery female tried to protest, to no avail. "Tina, can you at least get off me?" Jack sighed and tried to wriggle free once again, despite him having an empowered physique of a former God Eater somehow it was a futile attempt. "No~." She snuggled him once again, pulled herself even tigher against him. "You've got a lively companion." The head of Fenrir HQ chuckled seeing the pinch his old friend has gotten into. "This Chit was 13 when I saved her, her mind went bonkers and thinks of me as some ideal knight..." Jack gave a short introduction of her, emphashing on the word 'bonkers' in the process. "I am completely sane, thank you very much and 29 years old. Why can't you accept my lo--" Much to the Instructors surprise she let finally go and stood up, her arms crossed as she was looking down at the dark clad man. "I could easily become your father you damn Chit!" The Instructor grumbled as he stood up, turning away from her. "But you are not and besides age doesn't matter in your case." Tina pouted. "Where the hell did you come from anyways?" Jack turned towards the helicopter that was in the process of landing nearby the other one. "Germany, actually we were summoned. If they would have said that you'll be here Jack I would have flown here by myself." She beamed a smiled at him, without any success. "You can fly?" The man clad in dark wondered about that, as far as his recollection she had 0 experience in it. "No, but I would have figured out something. Or crashed shortly." The fiery woman shrugged in response. "Damn Chit... Who did you travel with? You did say 'we' just now." Trying to make the conversation go in a different flow he returned to one of her earlier remarks. "Damian, Licca and Nanako were their names I believe." Tina tilted her head and for a few seconds thought about the company she shared the ride with. "And why were you coming here?" The other three names didn't mean anything to Jack, although judging by the appearance of both females that were now steppig out of the heli they had to be of asian origins. The man following them had a darker skin tone, possibly originating from some of the warmer regions. "Ednich wouldn't tell us unless it was face to face, but we were collected for some important work I believe." The fiery woman scratched her head, it was really an unusual order for them to leave everything behind that they were working on at that very moment and sortie. "Miss Tina, you said Ednich just now? As in professor Ednich?" Reinhardt was silent along the entire time, not wanting to dabble in the affairs of insignificant others. However the name caught his attention almost immediatelly. "Huh? Yea." She blinked at the tall man in white with confusion, actually she didn't really bother to check him out before. "Ednich is here?!" Even Max was surprised to hear the name. "If we were summoned here, then I guess so. I mean why else would they want to collect personel from Glasglow, Madrid, Far East and Germany? Tina once again scratched her head, the others flight arrived at Germany just prior to their departure. All of them had to ride in the same helicopter towards this destination. "Who's this Ednich?" Jack finally asked it, while the others seemingly knew about this person. That didn't mean anything to him, although he could tell that something big is going on. "Most of the last 10 years Oracle Cell oriented research and discovery goes to that person. Although that one relies every time on proxies who get only told a part of the whole deal much to our dismay. Literally just drops us morsels of the whole knowledge, since every time another proxy gets sent most of the things we theorised proves to be wrong..." The researcher sighed in frustration, most of their work was based on theories afterall. And because of that when a new discovery was shared with them, they had to restart everything. From the very beginning almost always. "So this Ednich guy is the real brains behind Project Next?" Jack scratched his chin and tried to make connections. "Care for an introduction?" The head Director of Fenrir HQ adressed to the arriving trio as they stopped in short distance from them. "Damian Rodrigo, Madrid branch. Mechanic, former God Eater. Specializing in Old type God Arcs." The man bowed before them slightly expressing his respect to the higher ups. Damians hair black hair reached until his shoulders and was hold back from falling into his face by a headband, which had a orange colored google on top. The blue eyes surveyed the others in front of him and told of experience. He was wearing a lightgrey sleeveless jacket it's zipper almost completely closed. A long lower arm protector on his left arm and an unsealed Control Armlet on his right arm, also he had a pair of fingerless gloves on each hand. His lightblue trousers were held up by a belt stuffed with a variety of tools, while the lower end of it was neatly folded inside his high boot tops. "Licca Kusonoki, Far East branch. Mechanic. Specializing in Variable type God Arcs." She smiled and rubbed the back of her hand in her chin, smearing the already present smudge even further. The small girl was almost 2 heads lower than the man hailing from the mediterran region, with dark grey eyes. Her unusual silver colored straight hair had been cut shorter in the front, but even so it was almost covering her eyes while on the back in reached almost to her shoulders. Similarly like Damian, Licca wore also a google on her head, ready to be used at any time it would be necessary. Her getup was an oversized darkgreen coverall folded back by her waist, making her look a bit comical in it. She also wore an originally white shirt, which by it's waist was covered with a thick layer of black smudge. Wearing a maching color or boots and thick gloves just like her coverall she was enduring the scrutinizing gazes. "Nanako Kawashima, Glasglow branch. Mechanic. Inventor and various experimental Oracle based researches." The last of them stood sort of a head taller than Licca, Her lightbrown short and straight hair adored with a single lightblue hairclip on the left side of her temples along with a thin glasses reflecting her green eyes. Her getup was cleaner that Licca's and didn't inclue none of the tools that of Damians, nor the googles the two of them shared. Her clothes were a simple white summer top, and a black short and black knee high boots. "Likewise, I'm a mechanic from the Germanian branch. Hollár Krisztina, but as you can guess from my name I'm from around here. Oh and I was the one to dream up the Variable Arcs." She flashed a grin upon her introduction. "4 Techies gathered, want to bet they are here for the Next Types God Arcs?" Jack mumbled halfway to himself, and sighed once again. "Let's get moving, if professor Ednich is really here then I want to have a talk with that person." Acknowledging the gathering of the mechanics, Reinhardt stormed off not waiting any longer. In a way, the newcomers shared his impatience also. --- End of Chapter 2015,08,05 ---- >> Next Segment Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic